Problems At Twilight
by Colbalto
Summary: After a dinner of Ramen, Neku starts to head home, but his plans change when he witnesses Beat running from his problems, yet again. However, this time not even Rhyme knows what's wrong. Beat&Neku one-shot.


_This is my first jab at fanfiction, but I just loved this game so much I had to write something. Don't let you deter you though, this isn't my first writing, I just usually try to stay away from fanfics. However, I just couldn't stay away from this one..._

_Please, let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Thanks Mr. Doi!" Neku stepped out of the Ramen shop into the twilight-painted city. He picked out a song on his mp3 player, and just as he was about to put on his headphones he heard a voice, yelling. He turned and looked down the street. He couldn't see anyone yelling amid the crowd, but he could see people getting out of the way. He heard the grind of a skateboard, and that screaming voice again. "Beat, Beat, wait!" it yelled. Suddenly, the skater whooshed past Neku. Neku got a glimpse of the boy as he rode towards 104. "_What's Beat doing here?" _Neku wondered. "Beat! Where are you going?" the voice screamed again. Rhyme ran up next to Neku, panting. "N-Neku, h-he, I d-don't know," Neku could tell Rhyme had been chasing her brother for a while. Neku put his hand on her shoulder, "Just tell me what happened, Rhyme. Why's he running now?"

"I don't know," Rhyme said, getting her breath back, "we were home alone, and all of a sudden he just stormed out of the house. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"I'll go after him, I saw him heading towards 104."

"You, you mean it?"

"Sure, you stay here and get some ramen or something. I'll bring him back."

"Okay. Thanks Neku." She walked into Ramen Don, turning back to smile at Neku. He waved, and started off running towards 104. "_I wonder where Beat went. If he went into 104, he could be anywhere."_ Neku walked into the building, the cool air-conditioning blasting against his face. He heard the buzz of a far-off walkie-talkie, "-_Hey, there's a kid running up the service stairs-_" Neku smiled, "_He must be going to the roof if he's going that way._" Neku slipped into the Staff-Only door and up the stairs himself. He heard a door slam somewhere farther up. Neku pounded up the flights of stairs until he reached the top. The door to the roof stood wide open, and Neku could see Beat standing at the edge of the roof, talking to himself. "It isn't supposed to be like this, yo." Neku stepped out onto the roof, silently shutting the door behind him. "Man, what's wrong with me?" Beat pulled off his beanie and looked up into the clouds, "You're doing this, yo!" Beat screamed up at the sky, "You're torturing me, you prissy son of a-" Beat fell down on the ground, pounding his fist on the rooftop.

"Beat, what are you doing up here?" Neku said softly. Beat stopped and lay still for a second. He slowly turned his head, and when he saw Neku standing there he gasped. "Phones, what're you doing here?" Neku walked up to Beat, "Your sister sent me after you. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know man. It's just something I have to figure out fo' myself."

"Y'know, I bet Rhyme would say 'A problem shared is a problem halved.'" Neku said. He sat on the edge of the roof, facing Beat. "I don't want her help though," Beat said, his voice almost a whisper, "and I don't want your help either, yo." Beat looked up at Neku's stricken face. He crawled over and swung his legs over the roof's ledge so he was sitting next to Neku, staring out at the sunset. Neku turned around and let his legs hang off the edge, but he held on to the ledge tightly, not wanting to fall off the roof. Neku turned and looked at Beat, but his friend wouldn't return the stare. Beat just continued to stare blankly across the city into the twilight-painted sky. "Y'know why the sun sets red?" Neku began, "the light's made up of colors, right? And out of all of those colors, red travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, yo." said Beat, cracking a smile.

"I bet you didn't know that though."

"You're such a know-it-all, Phones" Beat laughed, playfully punching Neku's arm.

"At least is cheered you up."

"Naw, just you being here cheers me up. I guess I can't help but be happy around you. Y'think that's weird Phones?"

"Why would that be weird?"

"Neku, I'd give my life for you. I've almost did it before. I have plenty of friends, but you're the only one who I'd give up everything for. Is that really friendship?" Beat lowered his head, staring at the tiny people milling about.

"Does it really matter to you what's it's called?" Neku asked. "We went through death together. Whatever we have may not be friendship, but it's close enough for me." Neku laid back, putting his hands behind his head. "That good enough for you, Beat?" Beat was silent for a moment. He climbed off the roof's ledge, and started to the door back down. He stopped, "Yeah, man, I guess that works for me. You comin'?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay and watch the sunset. It sure is pretty tonight."  
"Suit yourself Phones. Later."

As Beat was about to start down the stairs Neku called to him, "Hey, Rhyme is at Ramen Don, you both get home before it gets dark. Watch out for Noise." Beat only laughed, closing the door behind him and starting down the service stairs. Neku sat up and looked out at the world. "_Maybe Mr. H was wrong. Maybe the world doesn't end with me. Maybe it only ends when you stop sharing it with people." _Neku sat there, taking in the scene, until the sun finally settled behind the horizon. When only a few strands of red laced the sky, Neku finally headed back home. "_…or maybe," _he mused, "_maybe it's the people who make it worth living in._" As Neku stepped out of 104 and into the crowd, he heard a voice. "Tell Beat 'welcome' for me, Neku." Neku looked around, but he couldn't see where the voice had come from. Neku sighed, "_Joshua is at it again._"


End file.
